villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sister Rosewyn
Lena Rosewyn is a villain in the 2017 video game Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. She is encountered during the mission The Stolen Archive. She is a high-ranking member of the Oracular Order and is the main power behind the Abbey's investigation of the Royal Conservatory. Together with Cardoza and his fellow Overseers, Rosewyn searches the Conservatory for heretical artifacts. While there, she finds a heretical silvergraph archive which could potentially bring down the Abbey. After meditating on what it to be done with it, Rosewyn comes to the conclusion that it needs to be destroyed. However, before she can do so, the silvergraph archive is stolen by Billie Lurk. Rosewyn is voiced by Diana Michelle. Biography Past Lena Rosewyn was indoctrinated into the Oracular Order, eventually becoming a high-ranking member. During the reign of Delilah Kaldwin, when the Abbey decided to remove Delilah from power, Rosewyn was part of the efforts planning the assault on Dunwall Tower. She tasked one of the Overseers, Overseer Fitz, with a special mission once they had conquered the Tower. Having heard rumors of Corvo Attano's heretical connection to the Outsider, Rosewyn tasked Fitz with searching for any evidence of that connection. Fitz was to report back to Rosewyn only but during the assault, the Overseer's were slain before even reaching the Tower's entrance. Thus, Fitz' mission was a failure and Rosewyn never found out whether the rumors were true. In the aftermath of the fall of Delilah, Rosewyn developed plans to reconquer the Royal Conservatory, which had been previously taken over by Delilah's witch coven. Rosewyn requested the assistance of Overseer Cardoza and his Warfare Overseers and together, both Abbey factions stormed the conservatory where they either captured or killed the remaining witches. After the conservatory was taken, Rosewyn and her Oracular Sisters searched for heretical scrolls and artifacts, destroying everything they could find. Meanwhile, Cardoza's Overseers interrogated and tortured the witches. During the time at the conservatory, Rosewyn's diary containing several of her visions written down was stolen from her by a thief. It can be found in an elevator shaft in the conservatory, revealing that Rosewyn is anticipating Billie Lurk's intention to kill the Outsider and has plans about how to best smite Lurk's plans. During the search at the conservatory, Rosewyn also found a silvergraph archive. Looking through it, Rosewyn found out that the archive contained a detailed map to a place where the Void laps into the world and where it is possible to enter the Void. Realizing that this information could bring down the entire Abbey of the Everyman, Rosewyn was unsure what to do with this important archive. She wondered whether to send it to the Abbey for further study or to destroy it there and then, preventing anybody from learning about it. Rosewyn then sent a letter to Cardoza, revealing that she had found a silvergraph containing deeply heretical information and that she would meditate on how to deal with it. She informed Cardoza that she would call upon him once she had come to a decision. Rosewyn then rounded up her Oracular Sisters at the terrace of the Conservatory, where the sisters joined her in meditation. ''Death of the Outsider'' When Billie Lurk arrives at the Conservatory to find the silvergraph archive, she soon learns that it is in the possession of Rosewyn, who is currently in meditation on the terrace. It is Billie's task to retrieve the silvergraph. One way to do so is to approach the meditating Rosewyn on the terrace. When Billie comes closer, Rosewyn wonders whether she is being stalked by her own vision. She then opens her eyes and sees Billie before her. Rosewyn gets up and reveals that she knows Billie, as her eye and hands have haunted her visions. Rosewyn reveals that while her sisters cannot see beyond the point where Billie breaches the Void, Rosewyn was able to see more of the future, ending with a knife in the Outsider's heart. Rosewyn claims that Billie is merely another mirror for the Outsider's will and threatens that they will burn Billie on the pyre, together with the heretical artifact. Billie is surprised, as the Abbey should be glad at the idea of the Outsider killed. Rosewy, however, replies that she will not let Billie destroy the very thing that gives purpose to the Abbey. She then calls her Oracular Sisters from her trance, ordering them to attack and kill Billie. Rosewyn then joins the battle as well and needs to be killed in order to obtain the silvergraph from her corpse. Alternatively, Billie can also wait until Rosewyn calls upon Cardoza. If Billie uses her semblance power to impersonate Cardoza, Rosewyn will believe that it is actually Cardoza. She tells him that the silvergraph contains deeply heretical information and needs to be purged from the earth immediately. She hands it to who she believes to be Cardoza and tells him to destroy it and show it to no one. Billie can then leave with the silvergraph, having completed her mission. If Billie does not impersonate Cardoza, Cardoza will instead meet with Rosewyn and will obtain the silvergraph from her. He will then leave with the silvergraph, forcing Billie to obtain it from him instead of Rosewyn. Gallery RosewynPrays.jpg|Rosewyn in meditational prayer RosewynPrays (2).jpg|Rosewyn in meditational prayer CardozaRosewyn.jpg|Rosewyn talks to Cardoza RosewynOrdersBattle.jpg|Rosewyn orders her Sisters to attack Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader